Christmas Cunundrum
by Spheral3
Summary: From the creators of Triwizard Troubles and Pheniox Fiasco, comes a christmas tale. It is christmas time for Edward Elric, and he finds out about Santa Clause. Is this one big farse, or is Sora telling the truth? What is the truth behind Christmas? R


Christmas Cunundrum

by

Eden and Deon

Edward Elric lay on his bed, happily and peacefully reading his 'Intro to Alchemy II' books. It was dark outside, the snow falling gently onto the Hogwarts grounds as the gray clouds above covered the sky. The freezing cold of the outside was blocked by the tightly shut windows of the boy's dorm and a single lit candle that supplied Edward with light. He took in a deep breath, savoring the feeling of peace and tranquility that he so rarely often experienced while on his mission. Edward continued reading his book, content with simply falling asleep if by accident. He was in no danger of it, nothing relied upon him, as Harry had given him the day off. He knew where Harry was anyway, downstairs in the library, cramming for his next potions test along with Ron and Hermione. Edward, knowing Harry's anxiety, was glad that he had already mailed the due report into Colonel Mustang's office.

The hum of voices from the students down stairs served as a sort of white noise, since Edward could not understand what they were saying. The single lit candle provided him light, but just enough darkness to where it soothed him. He began to feel his eyelids grow heavy with sleep as he yawned. He shut them, but only for a moment, he promised himself. He took in a deep breath… he felt heavy… another breath… he was starting to let go… another wonderfully relaxing breath, that would carry him off to somewhere else. He could feel himself slipping into a dream… slowly he was falling… asleep….

"ED!" yelled an abrupt voice, yanking Ed out of his calm and collected state. He opened his eyes irritably to see what had disturbed him. Edward sat up and let the book slide off his chest.

"What?" he barked, at Sora.

Sora, who's spiky brown hair managed to fit into a red triangular hat, stood at the foot of Ed's bed. A bright grin was spread across his face, and his ocean blue eyes were lit up with excitement. He quickly went over to the side of Edward's bed, "It's almost Christmas! Can you believe it?" he asked, he was like a young child. Sora was acting more childish then Edward had ever seen; he was like a ten year old, no where near the age of fifteen that he was. Edward crossed his legs and sat up straighter, fixing his black, long sleeve shirt that he wore.

"Yea I can believe it," he muttered, "time hasn't stopped, has it?"

"But I'm just so excited!" said Sora, sitting on the bed next to Edward. He looked over to him, "Tomorrow- it'll be the eve of Christmas Eve!" he bounced up and down slightly. Edward sighed, taking the book out of his lap. He got out of bed and stood up,

"Why don't you go and bother Riku with this? I'm sure he'd want to hear all about-"

"But Riku doesn't believe in Santa." said Sora. Sora turned back around, his back to Edward as he stopped bouncing. "Riku says that Santa Clause isn't real."

"Who? Santa Clause?" asked Edward, confused. Edward watched Sora sit up right, as if realizing something.

"Oh- you don't know who Santa is?" he asked. Edward shook his head slowly, wondering if he was going to regret it. Sora's eyes lit up once again, as he turned around and sat on the bed with his legs crossed. Edward sat on Neville's bed, across from Sora. Sora opened his mouth, but then shut is quickly, and looked up as he thought quietly. Ed cocked an eyebrow in question. Sora looked back to him and started, "Well, Santa Clause is this big guy- who comes down the chimney once a year and gives out presents! He has this sleigh- with flying reindeer- and a sack of toys!" he said excitedly. "He wears a red suit and has a stomach that… I think is like jelly… or maybe it was jello…." He wondered. Edward gave Sora a skeptical look, wondering if Sora was merely pulling his leg.

Quickly and abruptly, Sora jumped up onto his feet, giving Ed the impression like that of a Jack in the Box. Sora snapped his fingers and grinned. "I know!" he said, and he dashed over to his bed. He ducked under it and pulled out his suitcase; he tossed out his cloths as he searched for something. Sora made a noise, "Ah-hah!" and held up a black book with golden letters on it. He raced back over to Edward excitedly, and shoved the book in his face. "Here." He said, simply. Edward took the book from Sora's hands, and frowned as he read the title.

"'Twas the Night Before Christmas?" he muttered to himself. He had thought Sora was going to pull out a report on this 'Santa Clause', or even maybe a photo- some proof of his existence. But instead Edward was handed a book, a storybook non-the-less. He looked back up at Sora, "Did you hit your head when you were young?"

"Read it, just read it and you'll know." said Sora. With that he started walking out of the room, whistling 'Jingle bells' as he descended the stairs. Edward opened the book, he rolled his eyes instantly, 'Ugh… it's a picture book…' he muttered. Edward looked back, musing over whether he should at least humor Sora. Ed began to read the book.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, and all though the house,_

_Not a creature was sturring,_

_Not even a mouse._

'A poem,' thought Ed, 'Catchy.' And he turned the page….

All the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, 

_In hopes that St. Nicholas, soon would be there…._

Edward finished the book and set it down, he smiled slightly, then began to laugh. He couldn't believe that Sora really bought into this Santa guy. Edward continued to laugh as he picked up the book again, "Sora… you have said and thought some dumb things before… but this takes the cake." he laughed again. Ed tossed the book back on Sora's bed and stood up. He took his red coat down from the bed post (jumping up just to grab it off of course) and left the room.

Edward went into the common room where he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione enter though the hall. Harry and Ron looked downhearted and miserable, as Hermione seemed pleased with herself… as usual. Edward greeted them and they looked back to him,

"Hey Ed." said Harry. He sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the table as he slouched. Ron sat on the other end and did the same as Harry, while Hermione sat herself in the big red chair. Her cat Crookshanks leapt on her lap and started to purr as she pet him.

Harry's messy black hair came in front of his eyes, as he carelessly pulled back his bangs. His green eyes stayed fixed upon the dancing fire. Ron was fiddling with his school robes sleeve as he quietly pondered to himself. Ron started to mutter something about his freckles that were scattered on his face, but no one took notice.

Edward watched the sad two as they said nothing. "So… how was studding?" he asked, knowingly. Harry looked over to Ed,

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Oh cheer up Harry," said Hermione, "It's not even Christmas yet. We still have all holiday to study."

"Well, I know something that'll make you laugh." said Ed. He smirked as he sat on the couched armrest, next to Harry. The three looked up at him, "What?" they asked in unison. Edward laughed slightly, "It's the stupidest thing."

"What?"

"Sora believes in Santa Clause." said Edward. Ron and Harry started laughing along with Edward. Hermione frowned,

"So?" she asked. Edward looked back to her, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't find that funny?"

"I don't." she said standing up. "Sora can believe in anything he wants to! Who's to say that Santa isn't real?" she asked, putting her fists on her hips. Ron smirked,

"Don't tell me you believe in Santa too?"

"What if I did?"

"Do you?"

"Well… no."

"Ha!"

"Don't 'ha' me!" she said crossly. "And don't go squashing Sora's enthusiasm by telling him different."

"He's going to have to grow up sometime." said a voice from the hallway. The friends turned their faces to Riku, surprised. He was leaned against the corner of the hall, looking at everyone with his playful eyes and a smirk on his face. Riku's aqua-marine eyes were set on Hermione. "He's going to learn sooner or later, whether you tell him or not."

"But still," protested Hermione. "He seems so excited about it."

"Sora gets excited over something shiny! I'm surprised he isn't a blond."

"What's that suppose to mean?" growled Edward, lowly. Riku looked over to the short, blond Edward. He put his hands up defensively.

"No offence, Edward." he said. Edward snorted at Riku and folded his arms. Riku shrugged as he looked back to Hermione, "I think this should be the year he knows the truth. If he believes in Santa so much, then we'll just have to show him that he isn't real." He explained. Hermione gave Riku a simply stunned and appalled look,

"That's horrible!"

"No it isn't. It's just a gentle way of showing Sora that he needs to grow up. He's not a kid any more- none of us are."

"But-"

"Sora's the Key Barer. He needs to stop playing games and start fighting."

"You two are starting to sound like his parents or something." Ron commented. Hermione and Riku looked over at Ron and grew red in the face. Hermione quickly looked over to Harry.

"Harry, say something." she pleaded. Harry shook his head and stood up,

"No way- I'm not getting into this one." he said. "I don't see any harm in it, maybe for a joke at least." he said, smiling. "I'm going to bed." He said. Edward watched him go up stairs, then he turned back to Hermione and Riku.

"Regardless of what you think," said Hermione hotly, "I think it's a horrible idea. Tricking Sora like that."

"Well, why not. He won't listen to me, so he'll just have to see so himself."

"I still think it's just… just… _horrible_!" and she stomped off, to the girls dorm.

The three remaining boys watched her leave, then Riku turned back to Ed and Ron. "You do get what I'm saying though."

"Well… yea." said Ron, nodding. Riku nodded, then looked over to Ed. Edward looked back and shrugged,

"I guess."  
"Good." said Riku nodding. He folded his arms and started pacing, "Now, how do we do it?"

"What?" asked Ron.

"Trick Sora." said Riku, he faced Ron and Ed. Riku thought silently to himself and paced again; Edward started to pace around, following Riku. Ron watched Riku and Ed walk back and forward, he stood up and joined them. All three boys were walking around, their hand on their chin as they hummed in thought. Soon, since neither one was looking where the other was going, they all bumped into each other. Riku, Ron and Edward fell back, all with a thud on the rug. Riku sat up and rubbed his head. "What's the mater with you two?" he yelled. Edward, still on the floor, yelled back,

"Us? You were the one who wasn't looking where you were going!"

"Can it, and help me think- instead of walking around like mindless idiots!"

"If only Sora would listen to us… instead of Santa." said Ron, as he sat up. "Then we wouldn't have to trick him, or scheme." He looked down at the floor. Riku smiled,

"That's it!" he exclaimed. Riku jumped back onto his feet and went over to Edward as he sat up. "Ron's right!"

"I am?" asked Ron. Riku kneeled down to Edward and started whispering in his ear. Edward listened intently, then smiled. Ron watched the evil grin spread across Ed's face as Riku stood back up. Riku smirked and looked over to Ron, as Edward eyed him as well. Ron watched Edward stand up, "What are you doing?" he asked. Edward and Riku started walking slowly over to Ron to grab him. "Oh no! I know what your thinking and it's not going to work!" Ron leaped to his feet, but too late. Ed and Riku had him the by collar of his school robes. Ron struggled to get out of Ed and Riku's grasp. Edward let go and slid in front of Ron.

"Yes it is going to work!" Ed said, he pointed a threatening finger at Ron. Ron looked at Ed's finger and shook his head,

"No way!" he said, "I won't do it!"

"Oh yes you will!" Edward argued. Riku continued to hold onto Ron, now he had managed to hold his arms behind his back.

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will!"

"NO!"

"Well it doesn't matter!" said Riku, "One way or another- your going to be Santa!"

"NOOOO!"

888

Sora hummed Christmas carols to himself, the next day, as he helped professor Flitwik hang up Christmas decorations. Sora stood on a latter, next to the ceiling as he applied Fred and Georges 'Ridiculously Long Lasting Gum' with the decorations, since he had run out of tape. He started thinking about Ed, wondering if he was at least on his side. Edward and Sora had been friends all year. Edward was smart, and always seemed to know the next step to any plan. Sora also knew him so well because of what they went though last year. After all, Sora had kind of ruined Christmas for Ed… after what he had done. This year though, he wanted to make it up to him by sharing Santa. Sora had already sent a letter to Santa Clause, asking him to remember Edward this year. After all, Edward did deserve it- after all the stories Ed had told him of him and his brother. How Ed had saved the town of Lior, how he had bravely fought off a bunch of Chimeras and how he had helped two brothers make a town better. Sora knew in his heart that Santa would give Edward something. If anybody could get the Philosophers Stone, it was Santa.

Sora smiled to himself, lost in his merry thoughts as he hung golden ornaments on the garland. Suddenly, he heard a laugh. "Ho, ho, ho!" said a jolly voice. Sora turned and looked down at the ground. He saw someone in a red suit and white fur. A hat on their head and a white beard. "Ho, ho, ho!" the voice laughed again. Sora smiled, 'Santa!' he thought. Sora slid down the ladder, and then touched foot on the ground. He turned around and smiled, "Well hi… Santa?" Sora asked.

Ron, who was in the Santa suit (courtesy of Ed and Riku) laughed again. "Ho, ho, ho, hello Sora." he said.

"It's good to see you Santa." said Sora, smiling weakly. Sora had the strangest feeling, like this wasn't really Santa. There was something different from the one that he had met on his journey from two years ago.

Ron looked to Sora nervously, "What is it?" he asked, then gave a small and pathetic laugh. Sora put a hand to his chin and thought. "Well… it's just that I remember you… shorter."

"Shorter?" said Ron, trying to keep his voice deep and old sounding. Sora nodded, "Yea… and you didn't have as many freckles." said Sora. He frowned and turned back around to the ladder. He started to climb it, saying, "I know it's you Ron."

"You do? Oops!" he put a hand over his mouth, realizing that he had spoke in his own voice. Sora climbed the latter again, Ron watched him sadly and full of regret. Sora turned around and sat on a step, he looked around the Great Hall.

"Alright Riku, come out!" he said. Riku and Edward crawled out from under Ravenclaw table, a guilty look on their faces. Sora frowned and looked at Riku as he folded his arms, "That's not Santa." He said. "Did you think Ron could fool me?"

"I told you," said Ron looking back at Riku and Ed, "it wasn't going to work."

"Shut up." said Ed and Riku. Sora sighed and came down the stairs slowly, no one said a word. Sora started walking away, he got a couple of steps but then turned back. He looked at Riku,

"I can't believe you tried to trick me!"

"Come on Sora." said Riku, "I know you don't really believe in Santa Clause."

"Really?" asked Sora, sarcastically. He frowned, making a face that Riku knew all to well. Sora had that pouting face, his bottom lip outward slightly as he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Riku.

Riku rolled his eyes, and breathed in frustration, "Stop kidding around Sora."

"Santa… is… real." He said lowly. Riku grew angry,

"How do you know? Have you ever seen him?"

"I did! I met him!" he said.

Edward grew intrigued, wondering if this was the proof he was looking for. Edward took a step forward to Sora, "Really?" he asked. Though it wasn't a skeptical question, this was filled with wonder of the possibility that this magic could exist. Sora looked over to Edward, he smiled slightly and nodded. Riku looked back at Edward,

"You can't possibly believe him." he said. Sora looked back over to Riku,

"Just because you never saw him, doesn't mean he's not real." Sora argued. Edward looked back to Riku, then to Sora. He went over to Sora,

"So?" Edward asked, "Well… what's he like?"

"Well, I didn't talk to him much." said Sora. "Well, Donald, Goofy and I had to team up with Jack Skellington. He had been captured by Oggie Boogy, so we had to…."

"Oggie… Boogy?" Edward asked, a look of disbelief appeared on his face. Sora nodded slowly to Ed, but Ed looked confused. "Who's that?"

"The Boogie man." said Sora seriously, "He lives in Halloween town, you see he and-"

"I've heard enough." said Edward, holding a hand up to Sora to shut him up.

Riku coughed a laugh, "See?" he said. Edward looked back to Ron and Riku. Ron took off the Santa hat, and started to get out of the hot suit. Edward looked back to Sora and sighed, he put his hands in his pockets.

"I should have known." Ed sighed, "Of course you'd bye into this childish lie."

"But Edward-"

"Riku's right Sora, just _grow up_."

Edward walked around Sora and past him. Sora turned and watched Edward leave the Great Hall slowly. Ron finished taking off the suit and saw Sora turn back around to them. "Ron… you believe me right?" he asked. Ron looked down ashamed, though whether it was because of Sora or himself, it wasn't clear. Ron walked over to Sora, the Santa suit in his arms. He handed it to Sora. "Sorry mate…" he said. Ron ran to catch up with Edward.

Sora looked at the Santa suit that was folded up in his arms, he sat down on the Raven Claw bench, stunned. Riku watched him, Sora's eyes stayed on the Santa suit in front of him. Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder, "It's… just time to grow up." He said, gently. He then walked away, his footsteps echoed in the halls with each step.

888

Harry, Edward and Riku sat up in the Common room the next day. It was afternoon, and just as cold as the day before. The fire was lit, the light of the flames danced around the room. It was Christmas Eve, all the presents had been wrapped, all the food was preparing to be cooked. Riku sat in the big red chair in the Common room as he pet Hermione's cat. Harry sat on the couch, watching the flames as Edward polished his automail arm. Harry was the first to speak up, "Where do you suppose Sora ran off to?" he asked. Edward didn't look away from his arm, but stopped rubbing the cloth on it. Edward remembered what had happened when Sora finally came back to Gryffindor Tower last night. He looked angry and sad, completely unlike the bouncy, childish fool whom he had made friends with. When Edward went over to apologize to Sora about tricking him, Sora wouldn't listen. Sora got into bed and pulled the curtains around his bed. Edward could just barely hear Sora as he said, "I thought you'd believe me…"

Edward breathed out, hoping to release some of the guilt that he felt. Riku had assured him though, that Sora's mood would pass. Edward turned back to Harry and his question, "Yea… I think he's still helping Professor Flitwick with the decorations."

"I haven't seen him all day… he must be busy." said Harry flatly. Riku smiled slightly,

"He'll come around, don't worry." said Riku. "Sora will realize we're right and soon come up, just as happy as before."

"What if he doesn't…." Edward said, lowly. Riku looked over and sighed, then stood up, letting the cat leap to the floor. He was about to argue with Edward, but they heard the portrait door close. Their heads turned to the entrance to see if Sora were back. Sure enough, Sora came walking though the hall entrance and smiled at them. "Hey guys!" he said. He held up his hand in a greeting manner and closed his eyes, then started to laugh. He opened his eyes and saw that they were all looking at him oddly.

"Are you… alright?" asked Harry. Sora nodded,

"Yup, just fine." He said. Without another word, Sora dashed up the stairs to the boys dormitory, leaving the three stunned boys to sit in wonder.

Riku quickly shook his head and closed his eyes, surprised and shocked that he was actually right. He looked back to Ed and Harry, who were still looking up at the stairs in confusion and shock. Riku put his fists on his hips and coughed, catching Ed and Harry's attention. "See?" Riku asked, "Told you."

"Yea… I guess you did." said Edward. He wondered if Sora really had gotten over it, if he had actually grown up.

There was a noise upstairs, that echoed down the staircase. Edward, Riku and Harry looked up wondering. Sora came down stairs just then, a blanket and pillow in one hand and a folded piece of paper in another. He went over to Riku and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi…?" answered Riku. He looked at the things in Sora's hands, "Erm… what are you doing?"

"Oh- this?" asked Sora stupidly. Riku nodded, and Sora continued. "Well, I decided that you were right Riku."

"I see." he said flatly.

"I mean no one's going to believe some dumb fairy tale book."

"Good…"

"It's time to grow up!"

"Right!"

"Grown ups need proof!"

"Correct!"

"So I'll give you proof!"

"Right… wait- what?" Riku asked, dumbfounded. Sora passed him and started to lay down all his beddings. A pillow, the comforter, and a sheet- it looked like he was going to be sleeping there for the night. Edward laughed,

"Come on Spiky, you're not really going to sleep down here are you?" he asked. Sora didn't answer, and instead he finished what he was doing. Sora got up and looked to Edward. He grinned and held up his fist.

"There won't be any sleeping! I'll wait for Santa to come!" he put his fist down and picked the piece of paper back up. "Oh, and this is too prove it once and for all! A signature from Santa himself!"

Everyone stared at Sora, speechless and dumbfounded. It seemed their excitable friend hadn't given up like Riku had once stated. Sora, thinking the silence was in awe of his plan, smiled. "I know, it took me all of yesterday to come up with it!" he said. He hummed and sat down on the bedding. Edward slowly started to laugh, then it turned into wild laughter that sent him falling to the floor. Harry had to hold back laughs as well, for the stunned and surprised look on Riku's face was priceless. His jaw hung open, taken aback by Sora's solution. "That's not… you can't be… THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YOU IDIOT!" roared Riku. Sora smiled at him, looking up as he winked.

"I know, I should be in bed and all… but I think Santa will understand." He said. Edward, who was now starting to slow down on the laughing, sat up and looked at Sora.

"Oh-ho boy Riku," he said, "Yea- you really showed _him_." Ed laughed again. Riku glared down at Edward as he continued to laugh at him. Riku looked around to everyone in the room, sputtering and trying to come up with something to say. Riku frowned though, and then gave up, saying,

"Forget it then- you heard me! _Forget-it!_ I give up!" and he stomped up the stairs. Harry chuckled and sat next to Sora. He crossed his legs and watched as Sora fluffed his pillow.

"Well, mind if I wait with you for a while?" he asked. Sora shrugged,

"Sure, so long as you're not going to make fun of me like Riku and Ed." he said, ignoring that Edward was sitting there. Harry shook his head and then looked to the fireplace. Edward scooted over to the sheets and covers as well.

"Seeing as how I'm still Harry's body guard and all, better stay with him…" he saw Harry and Sora's half skeptical, half smiling faces. Ed shrugged and looked to the fireplace as well, "You know, incase something besides Santa comes down the chimney." he said. Harry shook his head and laughed. Sora looked to Edward, leaning forward past Harry.

"How do they celebrate this time of year in your world, Ed?" he asked. Edward faced Sora,

"Well, sometimes there would be a sort of light show in Central, they'd sell hot-chocolate and other things for kids. It was just something for the city to do to promote tourists, but Al and I use to go when we could with a friend of ours and her child Elicia." He explained.

The boys stayed with Sora, they remained sitting as other Gryffindors walked past them. Girls rolled their eyes at the boys and made scoffing noises, muttering something about maturity as they walked by. Boy's came around and would smile and laugh at them, either by not believing that Sora was really this childish, or that they actually had the balls to not care what people thought. One Gryffindor third year came up to Ed, asking, "Do you really believe in Santa Clause?" he said, arrogantly. Edward frowned at the boy, his mood changed in the same instant as he shrugged and smiled.

"Why not?" Edward asked, "I haven't seen any proof that he _doesn't_." and the boy walked away, laughing. Sora smiled at him, and they remained there.

At night, the boys began guessing what they were going to get for Christmas. Harry knew that he would be getting the usual from Mrs. Weasly, and that Sirius may give him candy of some sort. Sora had thought about a new skateboard that had seen in Radiant Garden, and then thought about Donald giving him a text book on Magic and spells. Edward hadn't had the slightest about what anyone would get him. He doubted that he'd get anything at all. Sora had a twinkle in his eye, thinking about the request he had mailed to Santa.

Finally, it was so late in the night the fire was starting to die down; the snow on the windowsill glowed a silvery color in the moonlight. Edward took out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Shit- is it really that late?" he wondered out loud. "It's already midnight." he said, showing the face of the watch to Harry and Sora. Harry yawned,

"Oh good, closer to Christmas." he said. Sora nodded,

"Santa will be coming soon!" he said, with a more than confident nod of the head. Sora turned around and faced to the fireplace, gripping the piece of paper and watching the fire as it slowly went out. Edward shook his head and looked back at the ground,

"Well, you won't be disappointed if he doesn't come- will you?" Edward asked. Sora turned back to him,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean… if Santa doesn't come, you won't fall to pieces again will you?"

"Of course Santa is coming." Said Sora grinning. There was something about that grin, that childish innocent grin that would make anyone believe- even if Sora had said the lake had turned to jello-pudding! Edward slightly smiled at him as Sora turned back around. Harry yawned again and leaned back on his hands,

"Well I hope he gets here soon… I want to go to bed." He said. Edward looked to Harry, giving off a look that asked, 'are you serious'? Harry didn't answer him, he merely glanced at Edward's expression, then back to the smoldering logs in the fireplace.

It was completely dark soon, the boys had forgotten what had happened. When they woke up though, Edward was on the couch, his coat covering him as a sort of blanket. Harry had sat sideways in the big, red chair; his robe covered him as his tie hung off the end of the armrest. Sora was in the bed he had made for himself, his shoes at the foot of the bed, together in a tidy fashion. Edward woke up first, he yawned and looked around, seeing Harry and Sora still asleep. The morning glow was coming through the window; it sounded as though no one was awake yet. Edward sat up, pulling his red coat off of him and trying to remember how he had gotten there.

He remembered the paper that Sora was going to have signed, his mind buzzed with the question of if Santa signed it or not? He rose to his feet and hurried to the big red chair. He shook Harry, "Get up Scar-boy," he whispered harshly. Then Ed dashed to Sora, landing on his knees and sliding over to his bed. Ed shook Sora, while at the same time looking for the paper.

"Ouch!" said Sora, Ed realized that his knee was on Sora's hair.

"Oops, sorry Spiky." Said Edward, he continued looking through the blanket for the paper. Sora seemed to remember the paper as well, for he instantly helped Edward search. Harry stood over them, rubbing one of his eyes as he looked down at them.

"Have you found it yet?" he asked wearily. The two frantic boys ceased their search, then looked at each other, as if asking each other the same question telepathically. The expression on each other's faces as they slowly turned to Harry undoubtedly said that they had lost Santa's supposed signature. Harry exchanged looks with Ed and Sora, "So… all of this was for nothing?" he asked, disappointed. Ed nodded and rose to his feet, but Sora began to look under the bedding. He muttered and looked around everywhere. Edward finally put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Spiky, it's not here. Face it." He said, as gently as he could muster. Sora had an only to obviously look of sheer disappointment as he nodded and rose to his feet. The boys were silent for a moment, they looked to the tangled sheets and covers on the floor for a moment. Harry bent down and began to pick up the covers,

"Come on, I'll help you get your things back up stairs." he said. Sora nodded and picked up his pillow. Edward pitched in and took the sheets up the stairs with Sora and Harry.

They arrived up the stairs and saw their beds had presents unloaded at the front of each one. They were silent, until Edward accidentally bumped the nightstand. An alarm clock went crashing to the floor, waking everyone up in the room. "Sorry." Ed whispered. Ron, who had been startled awake by the noise, shook his head and yawned.

"No problem mate- presents!" the others, along with Ron, began to unwrap and tear away at their presents. Edward looked over and saw a pile of presents for him! He smiled and rushed over, almost forgetting about the paper all together….

"Good haul this year, eh Harry?" asked Ron. Harry nodded to Ron, as he could not speak because of all the gummy snakes in his mouth. Sora himself was watching his own snitch as it flew around the room, smiling as he read his name engraved on it whenever the snitch stopped. Edward read on his bed, the scientific theories of Alchemy and modern machine. "_Thrilling_…" as Ron had described it- sarcastically.

Edward, Harry and Sora came upon the last gift. They each held a small red box with an equally small bow. Edward looked at all three boxes, "Do you think…?" he trailed off, looking to Harry and Sora. Harry examined the box,

"It doesn't say who it's from…." The two boys watched Sora examine his. Sora shook his head and shrugged. They each opened the box, where inside was a torn piece of paper!

Edward snatched his up eagerly and read it. "Huh? This makes no sense…" he muttered.

Sora looked at his, just as confused if not more than Edward. Harry looked up from his,

"There's nothing but a vertical line."

"Not unless you turn it on it's side." Said Sora. Edward knocked Sora over the head,

"Idiot." he muttered.

"What's it mean?" asked Harry, "Is it Santa's signature? Does this mean he's real?"

The three boys were quiet for a while, looking at the single line. Sora shrugged, "Well, I still say it's a horizontal line on it's side." he said, Harry shook his head.

"It's a vertical line, we found it on a vertical position."

"But it could have shifted in the box." Argued Sora. Harry shook his head, but Sora nodded at him. Edward watched them, as a realization washed over him.

"Wait- wait- WAIT!" he leapt up on his bed, "I get it now!" he said, excitedly. Sora and Harry, along with other boys in the dorm faced Edward surprised from his sudden outburst. "The line, the line from Santa means we can choose to or not to believe in him!"

"Huh?" Sora cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean, it's just a line?"

"Yea, but is it vertical or horizontal?"

"Horizontal." Said Sora.

"_Vertical_," Harry tried to correct. But Edward shook his head at them, his amber eyes lit up with excitement as he carried on.

"You see? One believes it's one thing, while you believe it's another. Sora believes Santa is real, but I and Harry and other's don't!"

"But he _is_ real!" Sora insisted, "I met him myself…."

"But Harry didn't- I didn't- Riku didn't!" said Edward. He let him self drop back on the bed. "You see, to you the line is horizontal- _Santa is real_. To us, the line is vertical- _Santa doesn't' exist_! So, we both perceive it as something completely different!" Ed shouted excited. Harry blinked at Edward, confused on many different levels. He had never seen Edward so excited before- over anything!

"But," Harry asked, "Which one is right? The _vertical line (no Santa)_, or _the horizontal line (Santa)_?"

"Who cares?" Ed leapt back on his bed once again! He bounced up and down slightly as his arms were thrown into the air, "Who CARES? IT'S JUST A LINE! A LINE IS A LINE!!!" he said. Harry and Sora blinked at him, stunned at his outburst. Edward smirked at them, then cleared his throat. He continued in a much more quieted tone. "In other words, if Santa is or isn't real- it doesn't matter! The line is just a line- Santa just is Santa. He may be real- or non existent- or both!"

"But I saw him." Said Sora confused, "I talked to him."

"Yea, but how do you know he actually existed_- I mean_ in this world and body? He could merely be the spirit of Christmas. The invisible force that Harry and I don't see- yet see at the same time. The _vertical line!_ Who cares? **_He just is!_**"

There was a silence in the room, the other boys in the dorm had been listening as well. Ron nodded slowly, then looked around the room. "He's right… who cares? It's no big deal- we can or can't believe in him."

"It's all a matter of how you see the line." Said Edward, folding his arms and posing. He apparently felt really good about the fact that he had figured it out.

Harry laughed, "Get down." He tugged on Ed's coat slightly. "Come on- I don't know about you- but all that explaining has made me hungry." He said. Ron nodded,

"Let's go down to the Great Hall for breakfast." he said. Sora stood up, clutching his golden snitch,

"Yea- I want to show Riku and Hermione my new snitch!" he said. Edward leapt down from the bed. "Hey- all you can eat breakfast always sounds good to me." He smiled.

The boys had left the paper on the bed as they went down to enjoy their Christmas day. Later, Edward would throw away his paper, thinking it useless. Harry would put it in his pocket, eager to mail it to Sirius along with what Edward had explained, to share the knowledge with him. Sora on the other hand, would keep it to himself, always in his breast pocket of his vest. He thought it was a good luck charm, once again, the line had meant something different to everyone….

_Merry Christmas to all… and to all a good night._

The End 


End file.
